Sueños Olvidados
by PantheraBlack
Summary: Allí estaba, viendo con tristeza como se van los sueños que había estado viendo por ese accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, pero que de todas formas se arriesgo por ella. Pero al fin y al cabo tenia esa sonrisa, por volver a la realidad, y esa tierra que había considerado su hogar siempre estará allí, en su imaginación. FinnxFlama, FionnaxMarshall, BonniexGumball, MarcelinexFlame
1. Despertar

_Sueños Olvidados._

_Calificación M por futuros capítulos._

_Ten__ piedad, es mi segundo Fic_

_Comenta si te gusta, me ayudaría mucho._

* * *

Sueños olvidados.

Una ligera brisa frío le recorrió su cuerpo, causando una pequeña sacudida que logro despertarlo casi completamente. Se sentía cansado y fatigado, pensaba que había luchado hace poco y que no lo recordaba por alguna contusión, pero por extraño que sea, no sentía nada, ni un rasguño, estaba intacto y frío como el hielo. No podía mover sus músculos ni abrir sus ojos tan azules como el mar, pero sabía que estaba despierto; sus ojos no lograban abrirse, pero empezó a mover sus ojos lenta y pasivamente, su boca comenzó a mover sus labios y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse, estaba recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, pero todavía estaba extrañado de porque no podía mover sus músculos, ni siquiera abrir sus ojos o al menos hablar, pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba era que estaba bien. Se puso de pie, pero le era casi imposible, y por alguna razón el ambiente se sentía silenciado y muy calmado. Se percató de la habitación donde reposaba, era algo muy claro y lo había entendido... Esto no era el Dulce Reino, o al menos, otro reino cercano. Su mirada era confusa, preguntándose donde estaba y que había pasado; no lograba recordar nada de lo que había pasado, solo recordaba estar con Jake y el Rey Helado en una intensa batalla, afuera de la Casa del Árbol, otra vez, solo para obtener la mano de la Dulce Princesa, hasta ese punto, ya no recordaba nada más que una luz blanca y brillante que lo había segado completamente. Intento caminar, pero sus piernas estaban gelatinosas, haciendo que cayera al suelo, quejándose un poco del dolor liberando de su boca un bufido de molestia, intento volver a ponerse de pie y volver a caminar, ahora si podía caminar como siempre lo hacía. Observo una ventana por la que entraban los rayos del sol, filtrados por el cristal del vidrio, se acercó con la curiosidad invadiendo su mente, con pasos lentos, se acercó hacía esa ventana, se detuvo para quejarse de los rayos del sol tocando delicadamente su rostro, era como si no hubiera visto el sol desde hace varios años. Miro desconcertado la escena que contemplaba, veía humanos, y no se lo creía, siempre decían que él era el único humano en la tierra de Ooo, pero estaban equivocados. Esos humanos no le prestaban atención, muchos caminaban sin notar que el los observaba, otros estaban ocupados, teniendo teléfonos celulares más pequeños que él y Jake tenían, y cosas que parecían cuadrados hechos de un material extraño para el chico.

Sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, otras de emoción, pero algunas de tristeza, el, ya no era el único humano, era alguien más de su especie, y estaba feliz por ello, pero la tristeza lo invadió, si había muchos humanos, era muy probable que Jake no estuviera con él, o Beemo, o la Dulce Princesa, o Marceline, o... La Princesa Flama. Recordó haber leído algo en la biblioteca de la Princesa Tortuga, que cuando los humanos alguna vez existieron, rechazaban a los monstruos, creyendo que eran una amenaza, y recordó haber visto la imagen de una criatura verde, que era perseguida por una muchedumbre con tridentes y antorchas, por eso lo invadió la tristeza, porque tal vez ellos creyeron, que sus amigos, eran una amenaza para los humanos que observaba por el cristal de vidrio.

Escucho la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, intento buscar un lugar donde esconderse, pero le era inútil, lo descubrirían esas extrañas personas, y probablemente le vuelvan a hacer lo que sea que le habían hecho para despertar en esa cama que tenía un color blanco puro, un color que nunca había visto en toda su vida. Ese color que tanto le llamaba la atención, hacía que se prendiera una chispa de curiosidad dentro de él, ya que nunca había visto un blanco tan puro como ese, todo el blanco que había visto estaba sucio, lo que hacía que no pudiera definir si era blanco o negro, o simplemente, él era daltónico, un defecto genético que hace que el individuo que lo padece pueda confundir los colores, algo que le había enseñado la Dulce Princesa hace unos meses.

-Bueno, Finn, llego la hora de tu...-esa persona se había quedado petrificada y algo temerosa al presenciar la milagrosa escena que observaba. El chico, por fin estaba de pie, y consiente.

-¿Quién es usted y como sabe mi nombre?-pregunto el chico seriamente, asustando más a la enfermera haciendo que esta soltara la bandeja que se encontraba ocupada por la comida que le daría al chico para que siguiera vivo.

-Hay no... ¡Doctor, Finn Mertens, esta consiente!-grito la enfermara al doctor que se encontraba cerca de la habitación del chico.

-¿Cómo que esta...?-este se quedó perplejo al ver al chico, que sostenía un escarpelo para intentar defenderse.

-Finn, suelta el escarpelo, te explicaremos lo que pasa-el doctor intento agarrar la jeringa para segarlo, pero Finn fue más rápido, arrebatando la jeringa de la pequeña mesa de noche y tirando hacía el suelo haciendo algunos sonidos.

-Enfermera, tráigame otra jeringa con un pequeña dosis de Ansiolítico y traiga a seguridad, de inmediato-susurro a la enfermera quien en seguida obedeció saliendo rápidamente de la habitación del chico rubio.

-Finn, suéltalo, esto no tiene por qué ser a si-intento convencer al chico, pero este seguía amenazando con matarlo-Bueno, Finn, no quise llegar a esto, pero, no tengo otra opción... ¡Sujétenlo y que no se mueva!-ordeno el doctor a los guardias de seguridad mientras este tomaba la aguja y se acercaba al chico el cual estaba intentando zafarse de los fuertes guardias que lo tenían sujetando por los brazos y lo ponían en la cama a la fuerza.

-¡No, suéltenme, ya! ¡... Jake!-intento llamar a su amigo y perro, pero por alguna razón, no estaba allí, con él, su hermano.

El doctor clavo la aguja en el brazo del chico, causando el efecto del Ansiolítico, haciendo que se relajara un poco, y se quedara recostado pacíficamente en la cama sin protestar gracias al sedante recorriendo su Sistema Nervioso.

-Bien, tardara varios minutos en recuperar su estado normal, por ahora, dejémoslo recostado y llamemos a la señora Mertens-suspiro el doctor.

-De acuerdo, doctor-afirmo la enfermera.

* * *

-¿Finn?-se vía confusa, aturdida y feliz, por fin su hijo quien pensaba que lo había perdido, estaba allí, de pie, viéndola.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto confuso el chico.

-Finn, no me recuerdas, soy yo, tu madre-decía angustiada y preocupada.

-No, usted no es mi madre, mi madre está muerta-dijo con pesadez en su voz

-No, Finn ¿No me ves?, soy tu madre, tu verdadera madre-hablo con ese cariño que Finn nunca había sentido, ni con su madre, Margaret, no había sentido ese cariño que tanto le daba esa mujer, era algo que nunca había experimentado, pero por alguna razón, parecía como si ya lo hubiera sentido hace muchos años, y por esa razón, le gustaba sentir ese amor que nadie más le daba.

-¿Ma...?-intentaba decir las palabras correctas, pero el fuerte abrazo de esa mujer lo dejo perplejo, haciendo que correspondiera al abrazo también.

-Oh, Finn, estaba tan preocupada-hablo con tristeza en su voz y soltando varias lagrimas que recorrían su camino a través de la mejillas de la mujer.

-Mama-dijo con profundo cariño.

-Hijo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto la madre con preocupación.

-Sí, mama, estoy bien... Pero ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?-pregunto, haciendo que la mujer pasara de estar feliz, a tener un estado de ánimo por debajo de los suelos.

-Finn, tu... Estuviste en un coma-en ese momento se abrió la puerta revelando al hombre de batas blancas entrar.

-¿Qué es eso de, coma?-pregunto confuso el chico.

-El coma, Finn, es un estado severo de pérdida de consciencia, que puede resultar de una gran variedad de condiciones incluyendo las intoxicaciones, como drogas, alcohol o tóxicos, anomalías metabólicas, hipoglucemia, hiperglucemias, cetosis, enfermedades del sistema nervioso central, traumatismo cráneo-encefálico, convulsiones e hipoxia-explico el doctor-En resumen, es un estado de sueño profundo causado por algún accidente o por tóxicos. Y tu coma fue de nivel cuatro-

-¿Nivel cuatro?-seguía confuso.

-El nivel cuatro es cuando tu cuerpo no tiene reacción al dolor, sin reacción de las pupilas y, ausencia de los demás reflejos de protección.-volvió a explicar el doctor.

-De acuerdo ¿Y cómo sucedió eso?-pregunto el chico.

-Sera mejor que hables en otro momento. Debes comer, Finn, acabas de despertar de un coma de tres años, debes alimentarte para reponer tus valores de nutrición-ordeno el doctor.

-¡¿Tres años?!-dio un grito de horror, sobresaltando de la cama.

-Sí, Finn, fueron tres largos años, que jamás creíamos que lograras a salvarte-hablo el doctor antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

-Y ¿Como se llama esto?-decía Finn invadido de la confusión.

-¿No recuerdas nada, Finn?-pregunto su madre haciendo que se preocupara mas.

-No, no recuerdo nada de este lugar-decía con tono calmado.

-Finn, esto es Los Ángeles, estamos en California, esto es un hospital, es donde curan a las personas heridas y enfermas-explico su madre con inocencia.

-Ya se lo que es un hospital, pero, quiero saber ¿Donde están mis amigos, Jake, Marceline, la Dulce Princesa, la Princesa Flama...?-preguntaba inocentemente.

-Finn, tu tuviste una especie de sueño, reprimido por tus recuerdos... Eso quiere decir que esas personas que nombraste no son reales, pero existen, están vivos-explico su madre.

Se había quedado perplejo, estaba echo de piedra, y no lo creía, todos sus amigos, solo eran un producto de su imaginación que lo hacía vivir una mentira, pero el había sentido todo, amor, dolor... Decepción, pero al fin y al cabo, era un sueño, es solo eso, un simple sueño olvidado en el pasado, pero que permanecerá siempre en su mente. esperando a volver.

-Mama ¿Cómo ocurrió esto, como caía en coma?-volvió a preguntar Finn, haciendo que su madre revelara un estado de profunda tristeza ante la pregunta.

-Tu... Intentaste salvar a, Estela-hablo su madre con temor a que su hijo se sobresaltara.

-¿Estela?-se preguntó aún más confuso que antes ¿Quién era esa tal Estela?, no lo sabía, pero ese nombre hacia que se sonrojara y que sintiera un calor en su pecho, no le dolía, al contrario, era agradable.

* * *

_Te gusto?_

_Si te gusto comenta_

_Es mi primer fic de Hora de Aventura_

_Y creo que hice un buen trabajo_

_Aparecerán__ muchos personajes en el próximo capitulo_

_Paaazz :)_


	2. Revelación del Pasado

_Sueños Olvidados._

_Calificación M por futuros capítulos._

_Ten__ piedad, es mi segundo Fic_

_Comenta si te gusta, me ayudaría mucho._

_Entra en mi perfil de FictionPress, me llamo Wonfenlen89._

* * *

-¿Quien es Estela?-sus preguntas se hacían cada vez mas grandes, pero sabía que ese nombre le recordaba a alguien, y es alguien era, la Princesa Flama. Pero ese nombre le daba una sensación de cariño y satisfacción al escucharlo, le daba una sensación gratificante y un calor agradable que le recorría por todo su cuerpo, como un niño desprotegido y frágil que se encontraba en un vació desolado y lleno de oscuridad, y la única luz, la única salvación, y la única esperanza, era ese nombre, como una luz en una habitación oscura que aleja a los monstruos de allí.

Su madre mostró un teléfono móvil pequeño y delgado, con una pequeña manzana mordida en la parte superior, por detrás del pequeño teléfono. La mujer comenzó a tocar la pantalla, donde se presenciaban pequeñas imágenes con logotipos en ellas. El chico se extraño por la forma tan rara de buscar algo en ese pequeño teléfono que se quedaba presenciando con curiosidad.

-Ves. Este eres tu, y Estela-mostró su madre al chico quien, de inmediato tomo el dispositivo telefónico. Observo la pantalla del teléfono, se veía a el y a esa chica, esa chica de ojos color carmesí, ese cabello tan rojo, como el mismo fuego, esa sonrisa, que desprendía inocencia y pureza, esa chica, le recordaba a alguien, y ese alguien era, la Princesa Flama.

El chico siguió mirando esa imagen, con la nostalgia y la tristeza invadiendo su mente, deseando poder recordar esos momentos tan felices, que había vivido en la realidad. Por accidente, paso su pulgar derecho por la pantalla, causando que la imagen se fuera y apareciera otra, pero esa foto, no sabía que decir o hacer en ese momento, se había quedado atónito por lo que presenciaba.

-¿Quienes son ellos?-decía casi titubeando de la confusión y la felicidad.

-Ellos, son tus amigos, y ella, es tu hermana-decía su madre, apuntando su dedo indice a esa chica de cabellos dorados.

-¿Tengo una hermana?-seguía preguntando; ahora estaba cada vez mas confuso, pero sabía que sus dudas terminarían pronto, y descubriría todo lo que se había perdido, hace tres años.

-Si, Finn. Se llama Fionna-revelo su madre al chico, quien se había vuelto de piedra maciza, al decir que tenía una hermana.

-Te... Tengo... ¿Una hermana?-titubeaba de la confusión.

-Así es, Finn-escucharon la puerta abrirse, observando que era la enfermera que Finn había amenazado antes.

-Disculpe, señora Mertens, aquí esta el desayuno del joven Finn-hablaba la enfermera, quien seguía aterrada y traumatizada por la escena vivida antes.

-Oiga, señora... Me disculpo por lo que sucedió-se disculpaba el chico arrepentido por lo de antes.

-No hay rencor, Finn, solo hago mi trabajo-dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-Finn ¿Que le hiciste a la enfermera?-pregunto con enojo su madre.

-Bueno... Yo...-reía nerviosamente, hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando otra vez a la enfermera.

-Disculpe otra vez mi interrupción, pero, tienen visita-hablo la enfermera sujetando el pomo de la habitación para volver a retirarse.

-De acuerdo, que pase-ordeno su madre a la enfermera quien se retiro de la habitación.

-¿Quien me visita?-pregunto el chico, invadiéndole otra vez la confusión.

-Creo saber quien es tu visita-aclaro su madre, mientras el chico seguía confuso, y mas aun por las palabras de su madre.

-Mama...-la puerta se abrió revelando a una silueta femenil con cabello largo y dorado, con ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Poso la mirada al chico, con la mirada confusa y feliz, solo podía pensar en ver al chico, que seguía confuso y dudoso. El ambiente se volvió silencioso e incomodo, la chica seguía con la mirada confusa y feliz; una lagrima broto sobre esos ojos azules, recorriendo su mejilla, y cayendo al piso. Corrió de felicidad, en dirección al joven; lo abrazaba con felicidad y cariño, mientras las lagrimas corrían su mejilla y aterrizaban en el hombro del adolescente, que correspondió inmediatamente al abrazo.

-Finn... ¿Realmente eres tu?-pregunto su hermana con la nostalgia en su voz.

-Por supuesto que si... Hermana-hablo el chico con la felicidad en su voz y en su mirada.

-Finn-volvió a abrazar al chico, pero esta vez lo hacia con mas fuerza.

-Fionna, tu hermano necesita comer ¿Tu ya desayunaste?-pregunto su madre a su hermana.

-Un poco, madre-hablaba mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Ven... Ya volvemos Finn, mientras no estamos, desayuna, hijo-hablo su madre, con un nudo en su garganta, esperando el momento para volver a decirle hijo.

-Señora, necesito hablar con usted-hablaba el doctor mientras la madre del chico lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

-¿Que pasa, doctor?-preguntaba la mujer con algo de inquietud.

-Tranquila señora, no pasa nada, son buenas noticias-aclaro el hombre mientras la mujer se tranquilizaba.

-¿Y cuales son, doctor?-preguntaba la mujer mas calmada.

-Su hijo, ya puede llevárselo a casa, ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos, solo le haré un chequeo neurológico para verificar que este en buen estado mental-explico el doctor.

-¿Para que quieren hacerle eso?-pregunto la mujer volviendo a la preocupación.

-Vera, señora, generalmente, cuando un paciente despierta de un coma largo, empieza a experimentar después de unos días, efectos mentales que conllevan a la locura, e incluso a la muerte, pero podemos evitar eso haciendo un examen de neurología, para trasladarlo a un ambiente seguro y evitar esto?-explico el doctor, viendo como la mujer la invadía la preocupación y la nostalgia.

-¡¿Quiere decir que mi hijo puede volverse loco?!-dio un grito en forma de susurro.

-No señora, pero tenemos que hacerle ese examen para librarnos de dudas-aclaro el hombre-Solo necesitamos su permiso, para poder comenzar-

-... De acuerdo, doctor-accedió la mujer con la mirada baja.

* * *

_Te gusto?_

_Si te gusto comenta_

_Es mi primer fic de Hora de Aventura_

_Y creo que hice un buen trabajo_

_Aparecerán__ muchos personajes en el próximo capitulo._

_Paaazz :)_


	3. Ella

_Sueños Olvidados._

_Calificación M por futuros capítulos (tranquilos, pondré Lemon en algunas partes si tengo tiempo) ._

_Ten__ piedad, es mi segundo Fic_

_Comenta si te gusta, me ayudaría mucho._

_Entra en mi perfil de FictionPress, me llamo Wonfenlen89._

_Lee mi otra historia, se llama Enemigos del Pasado, es un Aeon de Resident Evil y algo escasa de palabras, pero es muy bueno._

_Advertencia: Ligera referencia a la famosa franquicia de vídeo juegos, Assassin´s Creed, a la canción Estados del rapero Porta, y a la canción del grupo de rock metálico Slipknot (lo se, exagere un poco)_

* * *

Su cabello rojizo se encontraba desordenado, pero a simple vista, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella, por su cabello color rojo fuego. Pero su cabello era una pequeña fracción de sus perfectas cualidades; sus ojos color carmesí que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera con una sola mirada, su sonrisa, tan pura y blanca como las nubes, y su cuerpo, esbelto, bien formado, y un poco mas desarrollado para su edad, eso era lo que la hacia una chica envidiable y perfecta. Pero tenía su temperamento, un temperamento inestable, que hacia que se enojara con algo de exageración. Si te atreves a hablarle mal, eso sería firmar tu sentencia de muerte y morir en un instante, y era lo que la hacia una chica solitaria, o al menos, lo era antes de conocer a ese chico de cabello rubio, como el sol, y ojos tan azules como el mar. Desde que llego a su vida, ya no era la misma chica solitaria que nadie le hablaba, o la miraban. Había conocido a muchas personas cuando el, afortunadamente, llego a su vida. Nuca olvidaría ese día en la playa, cerca de Venice Beach y la Marina del Rey. Como sus clases se habían cancelado, aprovecho, haciendo creer a su padre que se encontraba en la escuela, decidió ir a ese lugar que tanto extrañaba, y le gustaba, porque siempre estaba sola esa playa. Se encontraba sola, sin nadie a la vista, hasta que vio a ese rubio de ojos color azulado claro, sentado en una roca, en una famosa posición que la llamaban, el Salto del Águila, observando el océano, como el sol salía del horizonte todavía, con una mirada llena de tristeza y decepción, comenzó a cantar, con esa voz que la había hipnotizado, y le había encantado, esa voz tan hermosa que la dejaba en un trance que le hacia perder la conciencia, mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, pensó que esa voz, era como un ángel triste, cantando para desahogarse de sus malos momentos que estaba viviendo.

* * *

Hay cosas que se van  
pero cosas que vienen,  
cosas que se encuentran  
y otras cosas que se pierden,  
recuerdos que deseas encerrar en el olvido,  
la tristeza que vive en tu interior nunca se ha ido  
y no paras de llorar todo es sufrimiento  
porque todo pasa siempre en el peor momento,  
tus lagrimas se quedan disecadas en un cuento de rosas  
de las que ya no queda nada.  
Y sientes como el corazón se rompe en trozos,  
la oscuridad te acompaña  
y es como sentirse solo,  
vacío por dentro y sin fuerzas pa sonreír.  
Estas triste pero intentas fingir que eres feliz,  
triste por un adiós,  
que no quiere irse.  
Dentro de mí la tristeza no desea extinguirse,  
a veces queda la esperanza, queda aquél quizás,  
te preguntas el porque de lo que jamás comprenderás.

* * *

Recordaba esas palabras con exactitud, estaban llenas de tristeza, y no entendía porque, nunca se lo había llegado a preguntar, pero tampoco quería hacerle recordar aquel difícil momento que atravesaba en aquellos días, se preocupaba por el, lo admitía, aunque no quería hacerle sentir un momento incomodo, y seguramente, otro momento de tristeza, como el que vio de ese chico desvalido y desprotegido que se encontraba canto el solo, en medio de esa gran roca.

Sintió los rayos del sol tocar con delicadeza su rostro, abriendo sus ojos con cansancio y poniéndose en pie, con algo de pereza en su cuerpo. No quería despertar, ya que solo había pasado un día desde que terminaron las clases por la vacaciones de verano, no quería despertar, quería dormir hasta volver a la escuela, para seguir con la misma rutina de casi todos los días. Escucho su teléfono sonar en la pequeña mesa de noche, escuchando la canción "Recuerdos Muertos", de el famoso grupo de rock Slipknot. Observo el mensaje que había recibido.

-"_Estela, necesito que vallas a mi casa, es importante... Fionna"-_

La curiosidad la había invadido por completo, junto a muchas preguntas que respondía mentalmente, pero no tenían mucho sentido. Solo se limito ha poner una respuesta afirmativo, antes de deja el teléfono móvil sobre la mesa, otra vez.

* * *

-Fionna ¿Que son esas cosas?-preguntaba el chico con confusión a su hermana, quien se percato a lo que el joven señalaba.

-Se llaman edificios, Finn, las personas los usan para vivir y trabajar-le respondió observándolo a los ojos.

-Ah. Bien-hablo con un poco de duda.

Notaba como esos edificios, ya no se apreciaban a nivel del cielo, salían de la zona urbana, y entraban en una zona mas urbanística. Solo miraba el hermoso paisaje, miraba a la gente caminar por las calles con perros, otros solo caminaban, también observaba a personas que largos tubos verdes de plástico, y de esos tubos, salía agua, agua que aterrizaba pacíficamente en el césped verdoso que, en el cual, se apreciaban hermosas flores y arbustos con moras silvestres. El chico estaba hipnotizado por el paisaje, que no sintió la mano de su hermana sacudir su hombro derecho, en señal de que ya habían llegado a ese destino.

-¡Finn!-grito su hermana al oído del joven, haciendo que el chico quedara aturdido por el fuerte grito de su hermana.

-¡Ah! ¿Que, ya llegamos?-pregunto Finn aun aturdido por el grito.

-Si, tarado-le regaño su hermana.

El chico bajo rápidamente del vehículo, siguiendo contemplando el paisaje residencial, observando casas y personas, que lo saludaban, aun sin el conocer quienes eran esas personas, pero mu dentro de el, las conocía, y sentía la necesidad de devolverles el saludo, lo cual, hizo inmediatamente, sonriendo felizmente mientras daba pequeños pasos, para que ese pequeño momento, durara, pero no duro demasiado, ya que la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Parece que todavía recuerdas algunas cosas-hablo su madre, sonriendo de par en par al chico.

-No, todavía no recuerdo...-fue interrumpido al presenciar la casa que estaba enfrente.

-¿Finn?-preguntaba su hermana.

-¡Ah!-el chico, cayo al piso, solo sosteniéndose de su rodilla derecha, y apoyándose de su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda se tocaba la cabeza, las sienes, le dolían, pero veía esas imágenes mentales, que le llegaban, como una lluvia de imágenes llegaba y aterrizaba en el césped de su memoria.

* * *

_-¡Finn, Fionna, la cena esta lista!-gritaba una mujer desde la ventana de la casa, a dos jóvenes que se encontraban jugando a las afueras de la casa, con un perro de tonalidad amarillo oscuros. Los jóvenes voltearon para ver de donde provenía esa voz, se percataron de que era su madre._

_-¡Ya vamos, mama...!, corre, Jake-le ordeno al perro quien, de inmediato, obedeció la orden._

_Los chicos entraron a la casa con rapidez, sus estómagos no paraban de retumbar, como su alguien les estuviera dando golpes y patadas dentro del estomago exigiendo comida. Se sentaron rápidamente en las sillas de las mesas, mientras su madre ponía con cuidado, los platillos de la cena, que desde el punto de vista de ambos, era una comida, preparada por un cocinero profesional._

_-Se ve delicioso-aclaro la chica, mientras Finn, ya estaba devorando, como un animal a su presa._

_-¡Finn!, pareces como si no hubieras comido en años-regaño su madre._

_-Es... Qu... Hambr-no se entendía nada de lo que decía, solo una pequeña fracción de ello._

_-¡Finn, come y después hablas!-le regaño su hermana._

_-Lo siento, es que tengo hambre-respondió._

_-¡Wuah, wuah!-el perro ladraba, esperando a que le tiraran algo de comer en la alfombra que cubría la mesa._

_-Aquí tienes, Jake-decía mientras le lanzaba un pedazo de carne._

* * *

El chico se levanto, con la mirada aun perdida entre sus pensamientos. Una lagrima de felicidad le recorrió la mejilla, cayendo y aterrizando en el césped. Rió un poco feliz, habiendo recordado ese momento, y con su perro, Jake, pero este no hablaba, solo ladraba como un perro común y corriente. Su hermana le sacudió el brazo, este reacciono agitando la cabeza, y parpadeando varias veces.

-¿Finn? ¿Que paso?-pregunto su hermana con preocupación en su voz.

-Recordé algo, pero, no se como explicarlo ahora-bajo la mirada en señal de decepción.

-Tranquilo, Finn, ya podrás decirnos que era-hablo su madre.

El chico camino el sendero de piedra caliza que llegaba a la puerta blanca y con una pequeña decoración en el centro y una alfombra en la entrada que decía "Los Mertens", el chico miro eso por unos segundos, sonrió antes de seguir caminando hasta llegar a la puerta, donde su madre abrió con una llave que había sacado de su bolso.

-Bueno, Finn, bienvenido otra vez a casa-su madre mostró el lugar, con el cual, el chico se había quedado mirando con la boca abierta por lo sorprendido que estaba, presenciando muebles y una larga escalera que llegaba hasta arriba, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención, eran esos cuadros, tenían espadas, y espadas, cada cuadro tenía una espada diferente. Finn camino hasta unos de ellos, y se topo con su espada que era de la tierra de Ooo, y abajo tenía una descripción, decía "Espada Templaria. Herencia Familiar" , se había sorprendido totalmente, por lo que presenciaba a su alrededor.

-¿Como te sientes, Finn?-preguntaba su madre.

-Me siento... Guau-quedo perplejo por todos los cuadros.

-Oye, Finn ¿Quieres ver tu habitación?-pregunto su hermana, con lo cual el chico volteo rápidamente a verla.

-¿En serio...?-los ladridos de un perro bajando por las escaleras le interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

-¡Wuah!-escucho ese ladrido conocido, y solo podía provenir de un solo perro, ese perro, se llama, Jake.

-¡Jake!-comenzó a acariciar al perro en señal de alegría.

-Veo que aun recuerdas a Jake-hablo su hermana con total serenidad.

-¡Por supuesto!-hablo en chico alegre.

-Bueno. Vayamos a ver tu habitación-dijo su hermana, a lo que el chico afirmo.

Corría por las escaleras como si lo estuviera persiguiendo alguien, era como un leopardo a punto de atrapar a su presa. Diviso na puerta color azul, con rayos azules, pero estos tenían mas claridad y alumbrantes, que sobresalían de la puerta; un gran efecto innovador del realismo. El chico giro el pomo lentamente, abrió toda la puerta completa y se quedo con la boca abierta, con los ojos increíblemente abiertos por la sorpresa que se había encontrado en la habitación.

-¡Ohh, esto es increíble!-hablo con alegría mientras caminaba sorprendido hacia dentro de la habitación.

Las paredes eran de un azul electrizo, con el mismo diseño que tenía la puerta de la habitación. Miro una pequeña vitrina donde se encontraban dos trofeos, en la descripción de uno de ellos decía "Campeón de Esgrima", el chico no sabía lo que era el Esgrima, pero se dio cuenta de esa figura sosteniendo una especie de espada en posición de ataque, así que pensó que tenía que ver con algo de espadas. Y el otro tenía en la chapa "Mejor Artista", se quedo observando ese por unos segundos, no sabía cual era ese, pero lo iba a investigar. Observo una pantalla de televisión, estaba algo empolvado y viejo, ademas, tenía varios adornos colocados encima de este.

Comenzó a escuchar una risa proveniente de abajo, esa risa, la podía reconocer en cualquier parte. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras con algo de prisa, sentía una sensación extraña, como si estuviera a punto de ver a una persona, que conocía mas que a nadie en el mundo, que podía sentir si estaba en peligro. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con algo de discreción, cuando miro a esa silueta esbelta y hermosa, le entro un shock inmediato, observando como ella, miraba con confusión y duda, aquel chico de ojos azules y cabellos dorados.

¿Finn?-preguntaba con duda la chica, mientras este, seguía en trance por la bella y hermosa chica, que lo miraba con algo de felicidad y confusión

* * *

_Amaisupresh: Gracias por tu critica, te lo agradezco. Muy buen fic el que escribiste, es el mejor, tendré listo el próximo capitulo cuando termine algunos "asuntos" ;)  
_

* * *

_Te gusto?_

_Por supuesto que te gusto_

_Si te gusto comenta_

_Es mi primer fic de Hora de Aventura_

_Y creo que hice un buen trabajo_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo_

_Paaazz :)_


End file.
